Condamné à l'existence
by Kafka Tamura
Summary: Une moue qui se transforma en sourire, des yeux dorés qui ne demandaient qu'une chose: "Je veux comprendre ce qu'est la peur." "Tu ne peux pas comprendre, Vanitas."


**Titre: **_Condamné à l'existence_**  
Genre: **_Horror, Supernatural  
_**Rating: **_T__  
_**Personnages: **_Axel et Vanitas, mention de Ventus._

**Note: **_Écrit pour le Défi Créatures surnaturelles. Bon, comme d'habitude, j'ai tout raté ce que je voulais faire à la base... même si je suis persuadée que le résultat n'en est que meilleur (tant mieux ^^'). Je voulais faire d'Axel le Diable, mais finalement... bon, vous verrez. Ah oui, comme souvent, il y a aussi énormément de liens avec le canon (vous comprendrez en lisant). Sinon, merci à Momo, qui m'a beaucoup aidé! Sur ce, bonne lecture~!_

* * *

Dans la noirceur de la nuit, une petite voix se fit entendre :

- Qui es-tu?

L'être le fixait de ses yeux émeraude. Ses cheveux rouges s'étiraient et se mouvaient comme des flammes. Son visage, affreusement pâle, était recouvert d'une sorte de tatouage rouge également, et ses lèvres n'en ressortaient que plus. Il articula une réponse :

- Je n'ai pas de nom défini. Les humains m'appellent généralement le Diable.

Le jeune garçon, d'une dizaine d'années, sourit un tout petit peu et ajouta :

- Alors, tu t'appelleras Axel.

Les lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire à la fois surpris et inquiétant.

- Personne n'a jamais songé à me donner un nom.

Il ferma ses yeux dorés et sourit plus encore.

- Raison de plus pour t'appeler Axel.

L'ombre rougeoyante hocha la tête, puis demanda d'une voix profonde :

- Et toi, petit? Quel est ton nom?

Rouvrant subitement ses paupières, il fit le geste de se lever et articula, en dodelinant sur ses jambes :

- Les adultes m'appellent Ventus, mais c'est ennuyant comme nom. Tu peux m'appeler Vanitas, plutôt.

Un bref éclat de rire, deux yeux verts qui frémirent.

- Vanitas, c'est un nom qui te va bien.

Le jeune garçon s'arrêta et fixa la silhouette, un sourire éclairant son visage.

- N'est-ce pas? Je l'ai trouvé moi-même!

Un silence s'installa, d'une longueur imprécise. Tous deux se fixaient, sans vraiment se regarder, ni s'intéresser à l'autre. Le monde obscur autour d'eux prit forme, se transforma en une plaine lumineuse et ensoleillée.

- Axel, tu peux me dire pourquoi les gens t'appellent le Diable?

Le roux perdit son sourire et fixa le faux soleil qui le brulait. Le noir de son existence se perdait dans la lumière de son propre feu qui scintillait. Sa voix prit un accent tragique et énigmatique.

- Parce que je leur montre leur pire cauchemar.

Le petit partit à rire et observa les alentours.

- Drôle de cauchemar!

Une lueur de tristesse ou d'amusement passa dans l'émeraude des pupilles de la créature.

- Tu es différent, Vanitas.

Un silence fugace, léger, s'installa et s'envola aussitôt.

- Axel, j'aimerais bien que tu me montres mon pire cauchemar.

L'éclat d'un rire résonna parmi l'air frais, l'herbe verte et l'azur du ciel.

- Tu es particulier, dis donc!

Une moue qui se transforma en sourire, des yeux dorés qui ne demandaient qu'une chose :

- Je veux comprendre ce qu'est la peur.

Un autre regard rivé vers le soleil qui le consumait, ses petites pupilles qui toujours rétrécissaient, révélaient plus l'iris qui l'entourait.

- Tu ne peux pas comprendre, Vanitas.

Il se leva, aussi soudainement qu'abruptement, et exigea :

- Je veux savoir!

Ses yeux enfin se portèrent sur le garçon, plein de fougue, qui voulait comprendre, saisir ce qui le rendait si différent. Il sourit en coin.

- Soit. Tu sauras. Mais prépare-toi bien, petit garçon. Tu risques de perdre la seule chose qui t'est chère.

Un haussement d'épaules, un regard vers le ciel dénué de nuage.

- Je n'ai rien à perdre.

Éclat de rire toujours bref, presque saccadé, presque inexistant, comme un souffle.

- Comme tu le voudras.

La silhouette rouge noir s'évanouit dans les ténèbres qui dévorèrent la fausse plaine. Vanitas ne bougea pas, blasé. Les ténèbres, il les connaissait par cœur. Elles ne pouvaient pas être son pire cauchemar, il en était certain. Ou alors Axel s'était trompé.

En peu de temps, la lumière revint. Le garçon soupira de soulagement, puis regarda tout autour de lui. Il voyait des formes, mais embrouillées, comme s'il était dans un aquarium. Il entendait des voix qui riaient, parlaient, s'amusaient, sans comprendre le sens des paroles. Il tendit la main et toucha un mur, invisible, qui le séparait de ces personnes.

Il tomba à genoux sans vraiment s'en rendre compte et porta attention aux voix qu'il distinguait de mieux en mieux. Il s'agissait de... sa famille. Ses amis. Ses êtres chers. Tous ceux qu'il connaissait, mais qu'il avait oubliés dans ce songe. Ceux qui l'appelaient Ventus.

Soudain le mur s'évanouit, de même que le flou qu'il apportait, et Vanitas put voir la scène qui se jouait : un petit garçon, aux cheveux blond cendré et aux yeux bleus, riait et s'amusait avec ses parents et ses amis. Le petit garçon qui répondait au nom de Ventus.

La révélation le frappa de plein fouet : il n'était qu'un songe. Qu'un bref et éphémère songe, d'un petit garçon trop parfait. Il n'était que la part sombre d'un être emplie de lumière, la part sombre d'une personne qui ne contenait à vrai dire aucune noirceur. Il n'avait aucune raison d'exister, ni aucune existence à proprement parler. Il n'était rien du tout.

Il tendit la main, toucha le garçon. Ventus ne bougea pas, ne lui répondit pas, ne le remarqua pas. Il n'était qu'un songe.

- Vanitas, mon petit, tu as perdu la seule chose qui te maintenait en entier : ton ignorance.

Il tomba. L'univers autour de lui se chamboula, se fracassa en mille miettes, jusqu'à disparaitre complètement. Vanitas se retrouva de nouveau face à la créature qui venait de lui apprendre ce qu'il ne savait pas. Ce qu'il avait oublié, enfoui, pour ne pas comprendre.

- Axel... j'ai peur.

Un petit sourire, impossible à interpréter.

- Tu as tout faux, Vanitas.

Un éclat de rire puissant, dévastateur, ravageur, destructeur, et une voix chevrotante.

- Axel, j'ai peur! J'ai peur! J'ai enfin peur!

Le sol, invisible, doux comme un matelas. Axel s'y posa, comme un chat, et sourit d'autant plus.

- Alors? Je mérite mon appellation de Diable, n'est-ce pas?

Le petit garçon posa pied à terre magnifiquement et sourit de toutes ses dents.

- Je trouve qu'Axel te va beaucoup mieux!

Un sourire contrit, une tête qui pencha sur le côté.

- Tu es vraiment un petit garçon étrange, Vanitas.

Il n'en rit que plus fort et s'exclama, extatique :

- Tu ne comprends pas! Je sais enfin ce qu'est la peur et j'ai découvert le secret de mon existence!

Il abandonna, se coucha sur le dos et fixa le plafond inexistant.

- Tu n'as pas peur. Tu n'as rien compris du tout. Tu ne connais pas la peur, tu ne la connaitras jamais.

Vanitas s'assit en tailleur et, sans perdre son sourire :

- Peu importe, Axel, j'ai découvert bien mieux! Ce petit garçon, Ventus... il ne connait pas non plus la peur.

Un regard sur le côté, intrigué.

- Et alors?

Un petit sourire en coin, mystérieux.

- Axel, j'ai un service à te demander... tu pourrais faire connaitre la peur à Ventus?

Un éclat de rire comme un souffle, une expression impossible à lire.

- Je veux bien, mais à une seule condition.

Il décida lui aussi de se coucher, à côté du monstre qui lui servait de seul ami, et dit dans un souffle :

- Laquelle?

Un regard vers le petit garçon qui ne le regardait pas, et une demande qui n'y ressemblait pas.

- Reste ici, avec moi.

Un silence qui dura une éternité, peut-être deux, et qui s'allongea de plus en plus, jusqu'à se perdre dans les méandres des ténèbres. Un silence ni lourd, ni oppressant, ni rien en particulier; un silence comme il n'en existait pas. Quand enfin il fut coupé, ce fut tout comme s'il n'avait jamais existé.

- Pourquoi?

Axel s'assit, forçant l'autre à le regarder, et il s'exclama :

- Justement parce que tu poses des questions de ce genre. Justement parce que tu es différent. Justement parce que tu n'as pas peur.

Deux yeux dorés lentement parcoururent le néant qui les entourait, ignorant la seule chose qui émettait de la lumière. Une bouche s'ouvrit pour laisser filtrer un mot :

- Soit.

Un autre silence, peut-être moins long, prit place. Aucun des deux ne songea à le couper. Axel se recoucha, aux côtés de celui qui venait d'accepter de passer l'éternité avec lui, et il sourit doucement, d'un sourire à la fois triste et enjoué, tordu et sincère, malsain et honnête. Vanitas ferma les yeux et gouta la chaleur des ténèbres, ce froid qui le caractérisait depuis toujours.

- Axel, est-ce que toi aussi tu as des cauchemars?

Un rire plus long que les autres et des questions pour toute réponse.

- Est-ce que la mort peut mourir? Est-ce que Dieu a un Dieu? Est-ce qu'un cauchemar peut avoir des cauchemars?

Une révélation, soudaine, qu'il ne put retenir :

- Tu es un cauchemar.

Un haussement d'épaules presque imperceptible, un sourire qui lentement se mourait.

- C'est toi, le cauchemar, Vanitas

Une grimace s'étala sur ses lèvres.

- Je suis ton cauchemar?

Enjoué, joueur, Axel répondit :

- Vanitas, quel pourrait être le cauchemar d'un cauchemar?

Une tête sur le côté, intrigué.

- Un beau rêve?

Un rire comme un souffle, toujours, et un sourire fier.

- Exact. Tu es mon plus beau rêve, Vanitas. Parce que tu es le cauchemar de Ventus, qui est lui-même ton plus beau rêve.

Tout était clair dans sa tête, maintenant, plus encore. Il rit, ricana follement, de plus en plus fort, alors qu'Axel se taisait et l'observait, amusé. Tous deux restaient dans leurs ténèbres, émettant leur lumière un peu sale, un peu trouble, un peu sombre. Les cheveux de feu d'Axel se répandirent autour d'eux, allumant un brasier qui les tint au chaud.

- Mais Axel, si je suis le cauchemar de Ventus, c'est en moi que réside le pouvoir de lui faire peur?

Une moue un peu triste, un peu amusée, défigura son visage.

- C'est exact, Vanitas. À dire vrai, tu es toi-même la plus grande peur de Ventus.

Un grand rire, toujours, qui résonnait peut-être, quelque part ailleurs que dans ce vide.

- S'il ne connait pas la peur... c'est parce qu'il ignore mon existence.

Il ferma les yeux, résigné.

- Va le retrouver, Vanitas, et instille-lui la peur.

Son sourire mourut lentement, très lentement, de même que le silence qui s'infiltrait entre eux.

- Je reviendrai.

Une promesse qui n'en était pas une, qui n'en serait jamais une. Axel le savait et pourtant il se taisait. Vanitas sortit de leur cocon de chaleur, partit à la recherche de son double lumineux, sans se douter qu'il ne reviendrait jamais.

~xxx~

Une petite voix se fit entendre dans la noirceur de la nuit :

- Qui es-tu?

Des yeux dorés perçaient son âme, des cheveux noirs les entouraient et les plongeaient tous deux dans des ténèbres sans fond.

- Je m'appelle Vanitas.

Un frisson le parcourut en entier, mais il put enfin articuler :

- Qu'es-tu?

Un rire qui résonna bien fort, longuement, toujours plus.

- Je suis ton pire cauchemar, Ventus.

~xxx~

Axel, dont le nom n'avait plus aucune raison d'être, errait, à la recherche d'un autre cauchemar, qui daignerait peut-être rester avec lui. Devenir son plus beau rêve de remplacement.

Lea, son véritable plus beau rêve, était mort dans un accident avant même qu'il ne puisse l'effrayer. Sans raison d'exister, pourtant incapable d'inexister, il errait, à la recherche d'un autre cauchemar perdu, comme lui.

Il était condamné. Condamné à cette vie de ténèbres. Condamné à l'existence.

À moins qu'un autre cauchemar, perdu comme lui, le trouve et lui montre sa plus grande peur. Alors, peut-être, mais seulement peut-être, arriverait-il enfin à disparaitre, comme le petit garçon qui lui avait donné un nom et s'en était inventé un.


End file.
